The Amazing Gyroball
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Meet Gumball Watterson and your favorite TAWOG characters in a new superhero comic book world, where everyone is a super-powered human mutants (well almost). In this new series, Gumball Watterson becomes "Gyroball," the telekinetic superhero that fight crimes and villainies that exist in the metropolitan city of Elmore. Join in as you take a look into his superheroic exploits.
1. Episode 1: The Pilot Run

**Hello everyone. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you a fan-fiction for The Amazing World of Gumball. Basically, it's TAWOG in a superhero comic book realm. This means that many of your favorite characters will be "humanized" into "human mutants" for the purpose of accomodating to the superhero comic book atmosphere in this new series. I just recently found my old draft from July 2012, when I got this weird dream about seeing one cartoon character having telekinetic power. Other than this talk about the dream, I hope that you enjoy this work. Also, the original concept of this work is copyrighted to Ben Bocquelet, creator of TAWOG, and Cartoon Network, its producer.**

The Amazing Gyroball

Episode 1: The Pilot Run

It is a beautiful day in Elmore, a metropolitan city in the Bay Area. The pristine water of the Bay's ocean sites remain as majestic as ever before. With the metropolis surrounded by the suburban residency, Elmore shows not only its shimmering image as a successful city, but also a great deal of having diverse population with many different backgrounds. May it be from being ordinarily plain to being surrealistically extraordinary as the world had encountered the great explosion of biodiversity. What the world had gone through is another "Cambrian Explosion," or some sort of evolutionary radiation, as the great prevalence of biodiversity had caused about a third to half of the world's biosphere to mutate with new species. In other words, the sizable chunk of the human population, approximately 25-35% of it, becomes the "human mutants" as people normally recognize them from superhero comics. The new world that the new epic adventure will take place in is far from the imagination of the old world folks. That new epic adventure to speak of will center on this one kid by the name "Gumball Watterson," an energetic teenager, with "cat-ears" protruding on his unnaturally blue hair. As he is full of energy, he will take on many things that come up to his amazing life, starting in his rather simplistic house within the peaceful and rather boring neighborhood. His adventure now starts in his family's living room, where he watched television.

"Augg…" groaned the cat-eared teen wearing brown sweater and black slacks. He is lying down on the whole sofa with his face turned to television. He is watching some cartoons featuring the blue cat and legged goldfish with a peculiar CN logo on the lower right. "I'm bored!"

"Why not Dodge or Dare?" said Darwin, the teenaged merman in orange T-shirt and black shorts. He's both best friend and adopted brother of Gumball. His origin before meeting Gumball is unknown.

"Dude. We played that game ever since we're middle school kids. I meant look at the video montage of us playing this game nearly every day or our lives." The cat-eared lad then showed the video montage featuring their younger selves playing their made up board game. The rule of their game is unknown, but it looks as if they just simply rolled the dice and draw the card, having to perform "dares" from it. The board itself seemed redundant.

"Naw. I'm sure it's different."

"Nope."

In a rather cartoonish manner, the light-bulb from the nearby lamp shone as shine itself, signifying that the mer-boy have a bright idea.

"What about Kebab Fighter?"

"Nope."

"Any other video games?"

"Dude. We only got old video games which I'm completely bored of."

"I know. The Dumb Race."

"No offence. But, that is really dumb."

Suddenly the little girl in her tween, with one pink bang on her brown hair with an iconic rabbit hair clip, appeared. She is dressed in a rather conservative manner as she is in an orange dress that looks as if it comes from the 1950s. Her name is Anais Watterson, and she is the younger sister of Gumball.

"Really?" she asked.

The strange atmosphere is evoked, making implication that Gumball is being a hypocrite, a numbskull, or both.

"Yeah. Really," said the blue-haired teen.

"You know that…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But, I have grown up. So things changed."

The little girl and the mer-boy become confused. Then, Christopher's mother, Nicole, who is dressed in blue miniskirt and white blouse with the rainbow badge, comes in. She basically looked like a female grown-up version of Gumball.

"Why won't you children do something?" the mother asked.

"Because mom," said Gumball. "We're bored of everything."

"What about Dodge or Dare?"

"We already covered it."

"Video games?"

"Nope."

"Puzzles." Nicole pulled out a puzzle box with a grin.

"No!"

"Just do something in the front yard. Your father and I will be cleaning the attic."

"Alright."

So, the children went outside.

At the front yard of the Watterson's house, the three youngsters are sitting on the grass and doing nothing. While they aren't doing anything active, Anais bursts out.

"This is ridiculous!" said Anais. "We cannot just rot from doing nothing."

She then turned her face toward her older step-brother. "Gumball. You invented the many brilliant and not so brilliant games during your middle school age. So, make up a new game."

"Great idea, sis," said Gumball. "I instantly thought of the game and it's called 'listening to the winds.'" The older brother was being completely sarcastic when answering about the making of the new game.

Anais glares at Gumball with serious look on her face.

"Fine!" Gumball groaned. So, he walked into the house to make up something to do to relieve their boredom. He stayed there for about 30 seconds and come out with the old box of Dodge or Dare and a new deck of cards.

"Wow. That's a new record," said Anais with a stop watch on her hand.

"Yep," said Gumball. "I just made these cards fresh from my mind."

"Yay!" said Darwin. "Let's play."

Before the brothers are about to play the game, Anais has made her fourth wall breaking comment, "Oh, This can't be good."

Meanwhile in the attic, Nicole is cleaning and reorganizing old novelty items with a rather chubby man beside her. His overall look is much like a stereotypical working class man, whose common wardrobe consists of a white shirt and a brown slack. But, he ironically does not look like a responsible person. That man is Richard Watterson, husband to Nicole and patriarch of the family. Right now, the parents are just reminiscing on old memory, ranging from their time in Elmore Jr. High to their children's late childhood in the same school. One of those sweet memories that the parents cherished, especially for Richard is an old blanket that he used to pretend that he's "Cottontail Cavalier," his superhero alter ego. Up to today, he still cherished the rich history behind his old relic.

"Ahh…" said Richard. "The cape of Cottontail Cavalier. Good times being a superhero."

"Yeah…" said Nicole. "Well, we just got to move on as there won't be any time for the child's play."

"What! That's absurd. Superheroing is no child's play. It's a serious business."

"Well, how come no one have a job for superheroes?"

"Well, superheroing is a rather secretive business, dur. I mean, only the most extraordinary individuals can be superhero."

"Ok… But what so extraordinary about you which makes you the "Cottontail Cavalier?"

"Simple. I have the power of electricity, which is useful against the technologically advance criminals."

"Is it the electro-shock finger that you give to others?"

"No. I'm more powerful than just that. I can bring the whole supercomputer into a fritz."

"Well, that brings problem for innocent people that are dependent on technology."

"Shut up! You made me mortal!"

After their humorously semi-serious discussion on superheroing, Richard ran off with an overwhelmed feeling of having to face the "adult" reality of life. Nicole makes a serious look as she saw her husband with overwhelmed feeling of being a grown man. She then look at the mysterious cardboard box that holds many unanswered questions, including the reason to move and the tense atmosphere on the topic of superheroes.

Now back to the sibling's coping with boredom, Gumball has set up a stunt moped course featuring a vat of electrified water with other chemical mixed into it, placed in the middle of an empty road. Two ramps on the opposite ends of the vat are seen. And that's not all. A huge hoop of fire is placed directly in the middle of the stunt course. Gumball, the young daredevil with a cat-eared motorcycle helmet, full-body skin-suit, gloves and boot, embraces himself as he readied his motorized vehicle.

"You must be crazy!" said the shocked little girl. "I thought that you're a grown boy!"

"I am!" said Gumball. "I am a grown boy who's ready for danger like a real man!"

"Yeah. Sure. Like you're grown enough to have grown-up drinks in the open cellar."

"Hey! I didn't know that I'm too young for it nor I didn't even know what it does to my body."

"Fine. Don't come out complaining about its consequence."

"Fine!"

The reckless teenager readies himself for the big adrenaline rush. His merman brother wished him "Good luck." Then, he suddenly launched himself toward the ramp with his moped. As he flies off the ramp, he rose up in the clear sky in a superficially "superhero" manner. While the boy is in the sky, the gyroscope-like space probe flies toward the boy, only for him to become an unsuspecting victim of consequences.

Blam! The probe knocked the boy into the electric vat by his head. The boy, along with the foreign object and his moped splashed into the water. Gumball got electrified by the vat along with experiencing unpleasant chemical reaction throughout his body. All the electrical charges from the chemical reaction in the vat, along with the additional stuff from moped and a strange surge of energy from the space probe, are absorbed through every nerve endings on his skin. He squeals in pain.

"GUMBALL!" the younger siblings called out.

Anais safely removed the electric wire off the pool with her rubber, robotic claw that she got from some science center. Darwin comes toward the electrified Gumball to see if he's alright. The daredevil removed his helmet and cough off water.

"Are you alright?" asked Darwin.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gumball responded. "But, I do feel somewhat sore along with some weird tingling sensation from the electricity."

"You should have not done that!" Anais scolded her older brother as she is worried about Gumball's welfare.

As the three siblings reunite, the metal debris of some odd-looking machine randomly falls from the sky, heading toward the weak girl.

"Look out!" Darwin cried as he realized the big chunk of metal falling toward his sister.

"Ahh…" Anais screamed.

Feeling weak from his daring stunt, Gumball reached out his hand, screaming "Anais. NO!"

Then, the gyroscope-like force field eloped around the debris, stopping it from motion. Anais looked up, awe-struck by the Gumball's newfound superpower. Darwin is also shocked from what he sees from Gumball. As he saw the debris, stuck within the 'gyro' while floating in mid-air along with his arm reaching toward it, he moved his arm right as he thought that the object will move right. The debris in the 'gyro' moved right, following his supernatural command. After performing this small "miracle," he stepped out with his body wobbling.

"Gumball!" said Darwin. "How the heck are you able to do that?"

"What?" said Gumball. "The debris moving right along with my arm? I don't know."

"I think that you got your telekinetic power from the crazy stunt," said Anais as she shows off her intellectual prowess. "We need to further test your power."

The scene shifts to Anais' bedroom. Gumball is practicing his new telekinetic power on his sister's doll. Anais is taking notes on her brother's newfound ability.

"So, what do you know about my power?" asked Gumball.

"All I got is that you form a gyroscope-like force field around the intended object and move it," said Anais.

"So you're saying that my power is to form a 'gyro' around the object and move them around?"

"Yes."

"This is awesome! It's like this science fantasy video game that I played, which featured some boy being a hero with his magic gravity-based telekinesis. With this power, I will become a superhero known as 'Gyroball,' master of gyrokinesis."

"One thing. How can you expect to become a superhero if you haven't mastered your power or even used it for the good of the society?"

"Hmm… well, I got to find some bad guys and use my power against them."

"Why not form a superhero team?" Darwin suggested.

"Good call." Gumball responded. "We will form our superhero team with me Gyroball, the real deal superhero and I don't know what you guys will be."

"Well," said Darwin. "I will be 'Goldfishman,' prince and friend of the North Bay. As ruler of the bay, I can command my aquatic friends to preserve peace and justice in the water."

"Really?" said Anais. "Gyroball and Goldfishman. That's unoriginal. Gyroball is basically Gumball, but replacing 'gum' with 'gyro.' And Goldfishman is an obvious visual cue for Darwin as he is a goldfish-like merman from the start.

"Hey," said Gumball. "Nobody will know that as we will be in our superhero costume. Also, a lot of people don't know us."

"Plus," Darwin added on. "Anais can use her 'hyper-intelligence' superpower to aid us in crime fighting."

"What!" said Anais. "How does being a genius considered as a superpower, and why would I be involved in your hijinks?"

"Genius-level intelligence is considered a superpower as seen in different comic book examples." Gumball answered. He used his gyro-power to bring himself a nearby laptop and search for some comic books example. Then, he showed it to Anais. "See. Told you."

"Eehh… yeah… no," said Anais. "It's not really a superpower as anybody can get it through training."

"Oh really? Consider some incredibly rare instances like being That Smart ever since toddler age. That is suspiciously 'super' to say."

"That is still debatable."

"That's true," Gumball admitted that he was countered by his sister's expert use on logic. It's still true that this kind of question is debatable. "So what about becoming a part of our Power Trio?"

"You didn't mention much about the benefits of being a superhero." Anais pointed it out. "But, I guess that you could use your 'power' (superpower) to get 'power' (popularity) if you know what I mean. Get it, Beautiful?" She cleverly used the words "power" and "beautiful" to remind her older brother of an embarrassing middle school memory. Gumball blushed as he gets what she's saying.

"Ah, what!" said Gumball. "No fair! You can't say THAT!"

Anais laugh at the inside joke that she shared with her brother, which brings him unnatural chill for thinking about it. At least that Darwin didn't get the joke. His heart will break if he gets the joke. It will mess up his social life. Not to mention the possibility of the squick or eww-factor in it.

"Then, forget about the new toy that I was planning to buy for you," said Gumball.

"HEY!" said Anais. "No fair."

"Well it's fair because you started it."

"Fine. I will join your stupid triad."

"YEAH!" cheered the two brothers as they high five each other.

"But, you will need a superhero name," said Gumball.

"Fine!" said Anais. "I will be Plug-girl, the genius girl with an incredible skill of computer hacking and other amazing technological skills."

Then, the brother began to laugh as they roll on the floor. (ROFL)

"What?" Anais asked with a confused face.

"That superhero name just won't work," said Gumball.

"Oh come on!" the girl complained. "The many gadgets I will be using as Plug-girl will obviously be based on plugs. Plug into the computer systems and hack them. Hey, at least that it's more creative than your superhero names."

"Fine. Let's move on."

"But what about the trio's name?" asked Darwin.

"And what will that be?" asked Anais.

"We will be known as the What-The-Sons!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Yay!" Darwin cheered.

"What the?" said Anais.

"Exactly," said Gumball. "We brings the 'sons' that that brings the 'what the' out of evil-doers."

"You do know that 'What-The-Sons' awfully sounds like our family name!"

"Relax. Nobody can find it out, unless if there are anybody as smart as you."

"Really…" Anais now thinks about the intellectual capability of unsuspecting citizens, which is about average or lower. "Alright. Let's go."

"Yay!" Darwin cheered again.

"But before that, we need to pin-point the possible crime scene so that we can be there as superheroes," said Gumball.

"Alright," said Anais.

Night time quickly come. The trio prepared themselves for their very first exploit as superheroes. Gyroball dons the similar motorcycling gears, but with the unique symbol, featuring the capital letter G in what appears to be a gyrating orb, over his heart. Goldfishman wear a diving suit with orange fish-like scales on it, along with the re-breather mask for the purpose of concealing his identity. And finally, Plug-girl wear her spy-suit, equipped with many state-of-the-art gadgetries that she invented and her hi-tech goggle with multiple features like night vision, thermal imaging, and more. True to the girl superhero's name, her gadgetries are known to have various kinds of plugs. After the three wear their costume, they assembled in Anais' bedroom.

"So where's our first taste of action?" asked Gyroball, leader of the power trio.

"Our target should be in the market place," Plug-girl answered. "It appears that the first villain we'll be facing is some ruffian with an iconic finger-print as his symbol."

"Did you mean, Finger-Printer? The notorious villain known for his finger-print symbol?" asked Goldfishman.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"The Spoon!" gasped the two male superheroes. They remembered the traumatic experience of having to encounter that guy in their middle school age, when they went to the gas station to get their mother's birthday gift. Poor mommy! She and her family had to deal with the robbery because of that guy.

"Oh no!" said Gyroball. "This will be an armed robbery. Quickly, we need to get there before anything bad happen."

"Really Gumball?" asked Plug-girl with annoyed face.

"It's Gyroball! Don't forget that we're superheroes!"

"You're the one to say when you're scared of a robber with a freakin' spoon."

"You don't know how a spoon can be a deadly weapon. Do you?"

"Umm… Nope!"

"Just think of it this way. This may be too graphic for a little girl like you. But still, imagine the spoon scooping the pit out of the half-sliced peach. Now imagine the pit and the peach to be your eyeball and your face!"

"Oh Fudge!" Plug-girl just realized the horror of transforming seemingly harmless tools into terrifyingly harmful weapons. But, she later shrug it off as either that her brothers being wussies or that they're trying to scare her as a little girl she is. So, she resumes her usual focus on the superhero business. "Fine…"

"But, we don't have a secret basement or underground maze system," said Gyroball.

"What about the sewer system?" Goldfishman suggested.

"Oh brother…" groaned Plug-girl.

"That's a great idea," said Gyroball. "I will provide us the 'gyro-ride' across the sewage system and go right to the nearby sewer entrance."

"Gyro-ride?" asked Plug-girl with puzzlement.

"Yep. The Gyro-ride. Place coordinate to the market place and direct us there with your plug-based gadgetry."

"Oh great! This adventure will REEK really bad." Plug-girl ended with this fourth-wall breaking one-liner.

The scene jumped to the sewer entrance nearby the market place building, where the garbage is located in. Plug-girl jumped out of the sewer, gagging on the nasty stuff she got from the sewage in her mouth. Then, Gyroball and Goldfishman jumped out fine.

"Arrgghhh…" groaned Plug-girl. The gyro-ride is nasty."

"Well, I'm sorry," said Gyroball. "But, you should be more considerate about the mission. I thought that you're the genius of the team."

"But, I don't randomly test my 'superpower' in the middle of the mission."

"Fine. Use your advanced technology to wirelessly 'plug-in' to the security camera."

"Sure thing." Plug-girl uses her laptop to get any video footage on what's happening in the market place. Inside the hacked camera are some hostages. One of the hostages is a rather young and not-so-muscular guy, wearing the market place uniform along with the hat. Also, he looks as if he got some strange mutation as some parts of his body, especially most of his left arm and little bit of his left cheek being made of rocks. This mutant's name is Larry Needlemeyer. Unlucky for him, he had gotten too many jobs and thus having too much experience with robberies, which he is currently stuck in. Not only is he held hostage, but there are other unfortunate innocents who are being held hostage.

"What's the status report?" asked Gyroball.

"Nothing unusual around." Plug-girl answered. "It's just a hostage situation. But, there is something rather odd about the robber."

"What is it?"

"It's seems that he's holding someone with what seems to be a silver fork."

"SILVER FORK!" gasped the two male superheroes.

"Shh… quiet down. He'll hear us," said Plug-girl.

"The silver fork is even more dangerous than a spoon," said Goldfishman.

"No!" said Gyroball. "He becomes more dangerous than before. What will we do!" Gyroball's weakness as Gumball is leaking out.

"And the hostage is Penny." Goldfishman pointed it out.

"Nooooo!" screamed Gyroball. "That's it. I'm coming in."

"What!" said Plug-girl. "No! We need a plan."

"Forget the plan." Gyroball become more serious as his love interest is being held hostage by some lunatic villain. "This is now the time to crash into action and save innocent lives!"

As the leader become more serious on the superhero business, he blasted the market's steel back door with his 'gyro-ball,' his signature attack that involves with gathering the vector force like gravity into his 'gyro,' compress it and launch it like an energy blast. Then he formed 'gyros' around cardboard boxes of products and launch them the villainous masked man. As the man is knocked out by Gyroball's telekinesis, he formed a protective force field around the tan cheerleader girl with reindeer antler and an iconic brown mask wearing a peanut hairpin on the right side of her skull. That cheerleader girl with some sport mask over her right brain is Penny Fitzgerald, Gumball's love interest. Gyroball levitate her safely to where he come from, informing her that she should get out for safety. Then, the motorcyclist faces off against the robber, wearing his ski-mask with completely black attire. His attire has black sweater with a large, iconic white fingerprint, black slacks, black shoes, and oddly his black fingerless gloves. That is odd for robber to be wearing fingerless gloves as he would easily be caught by forensic team with their specialized fingerprint-related science.

"Hey!" shouted the robber with his rough Brooklyn accent. "What's the big idea!?"

"The big idea is that you threaten good people with a SILVER FORK!" shouted Gyroball.

"So? Who cares about that! You should care about yourself." Gyroball blasted his signature gyro-ball at the robber's hand, knocking off the fork.

"Oh crude!" said Finger-Printer. "Now, I have to resort to my special talent other than using conventional tools as weapons." So, the robber placed his hands down to the glazed earth tiles. As all his fingertips are placed on the tile, his hands are acquiring the same property of the floor tile. The texture, color, and property of the tiles are becoming one with the robber's body. He basically absorbed the solid matter that he touched with his finger-tip. In a punnier way to say this, he "finger-printed" the floor tiles into his overall being. "Behold! This is the real reason why I'm called 'Finger-Printer!' Your stupid bubble attack is useless, Bubble Boy!"

"My power is not bubble! It's not stupid! And my name is 'Gyroball!'" shouted the motorcyclist superhero.

Then, the hero charged toward the now glazed-earth robber with his 'gyro-balls' formed on both hand. Then, he uses a series of 'gyro-enhanced' martial arts at him. Giving him an uppercut along with a series of strong punches. The glazed-earthen skin of Finger-Printer is cracking. After getting the beat-down, Finger-Printer tries to land a punch on Gyroball, but the hero dodge it with great speed. He counters the villain by lifting several heavyweight objects in his 'gyros' and launch them toward Finger-Printer. The villain receives major damages as his skin is nearly covered with cracks. After that, he charges toward the villain, jumps and kick the robber directly to his chin, KO-ing him as the earth skin disintegrates.

After the epic battle between Gyroball and Finger-Printer, Plug-girl called "All hostages are freed."

"Alright!" said Gyroball. "Any damages?"

"Other than the wreckage on the market place, no."

"Alright! Great work team!"

"I think that it's too quick to say that." Plug-girl points out that the case is not over. The villain disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Goldfishman.

As the heroes wonder about the where-about of Finger-Printer, they quickly glanced at what appeared to be a spatial distortion heading toward the market entrance. Gyroball quickly realizes that the spatial distortion is actually Finger-Printer in his second skin of glazed-earth. Upon realization of it, he "gyro-launched" the escaping villain into the air and throws in the barrage of "gyro-balls" at him, subduing the villain once and for all.

After the villain is defeated, the fat sheriff with a pink donut on left hand and a taser-gun on the other.

"Where's the criminal?" asked the sheriff.

"Right here," said Gyroball as he is levitating Finger-Printer in his 'gyro' along with his fellow teammates.

"Good job, kids. But I got to know who you guys are."

"No you won't. We'll be gone before you know it!" Gyroball telekinetically grabbed about three large sacks of white flour and implode them from inside-out, thus creating a classic escape that detective superhero often use as a getaway. Then, the group quickly disappeared with the sewer entrance closing itself.

As the smoke cleared out, everyone is left with wonder on the strange group of superheroes. Especially for the cheerleader Penny as she wondered who's the visored superhero is. She feels that Gyroball is Gumball in the shining armor. It's ironic as she thought of it this way as Gyroball is Gumball.

The scene returned to morning in the next new day. The three siblings gathered in Gumball's bedroom. They talked.

"So how's the first superhero experience?" asked Gumball.

"Quite traumatic yet Awesome!" Darwin proclaimed.

"I don't think that we should be continuing this hijinks," said Anais. "Yet, the problem still persists. We don't know what to do about Gumball's telekinetic ability."

"Yeah…" said Gumball as he is lifting a soccer ball with his gyro-power. "Well, the only way to figure it out is by continuing the superhero business."

The other siblings groaned. But, Darwin just noticed something.

"Hey Gumball," said Darwin. "What is this?" He showed his older brother the CD.

"Where did you find it?" asked Anais.

"I found it from the crime scene yesterday." Darwin answered.

"Yeah, but when did you find it?" asked Gumball.

"I dunno. I got it from the mysterious figure in the white smoke."

"Well let's take a look in it."

So Gumball inserted the disk into his PC. As the disk's file is loaded up, the program shows some kind of video feeds. It shows random images that they recognized as their old memory. After viewing the series of eerie video footage, the shadowy figure sitting on his work desk with about three to five computer screens above him appeared. Everything is in black in the creepy, paper-white background, except for the computer screens as they are the only things that show Technicolor. The silhouette man greeted:

"Greeting! What-The-Sons. I'm the head of the GIGA Organization. I think that you had heard of it from somewhere."

The three watch the screen intensely as they are thinking critically upon it.

The man coughs, trying to grab their attention. But the three still stared intensely.

"Hello?" said the man. "I'm talking to you three!"

"Whoa!" said Gumball. "I think that this isn't a video feed."

"No it isn't," said the man. "It's actually a timed video communication."

"That's explains the bar on the bottom of the video screen," said Darwin.

"Yes. As you can see, I'm the head of the GIGA Organization. Originally called the Government Institute for Genius Associates, but we changed it to GIGA Organization like how Scholastic Aptitude Test changed to SAT testing."

"What do you want?" said Anais with hesitance in her voice.

"Well…" said the man. "I want you Anais. Also known as Plug-girl, the heroine that is responsible for yesterday exploit in the market place. But, we better know her as the genius girl of the Watterson family."

Anais froze with fear of being taken away from her family for just being a genius.

"We won't let you take her away!" said Gumball.

"Of course not, Gyroball. We wouldn't want to destroy a family. Yes, I'm well aware that you Watterson, or What-The-Sons, had sent out a 'decoy genius' just to protect this happiness. However, since you Watterson are charged for direct defiance of the government agency and create big commotion through some superhero exploit, you guys will have to perform some of our tasks. In other words, you will be working for us under some conditions. That if you fail, your happy family order will go bye-bye in ways that will haunt you for life. And if you completed each tasks, you will be rewarded with some mystery prizes. So, you must submit to government service or be tried as criminals. Choices are up to you guys."

Gumball looked at his siblings who were frozen with fear. They tremble on what horrible things they will do if they don't do as what they're told. So Gumball came up with an answer,

"Fine!" said Gumball. "The What-The-Sons will be on your service."

"What!?" shouted the younger siblings.

"Excellent," said the silhouette man of the GIGA Organization. "Well, We're glad that we can work together for the common goal of peace and justice in our great nation. Well. Tata"

So the video chat switched off to some random clips, featuring what appears to be some cat-eared super-spy along with some footage of some fat guy wearing a superhero cosume. This gives off an eerie impression of Gumball's parents having some secrets. After that, the video screen fades to black. Gumball looks back to his younger siblings, only to see them far worse than before. They are catatonic with greatly shocked face. After looking at the sibling, the video feed returned with the man.

"Just forgot one more thing," said the man. "What-The-Sons? Watterson? Gyroball? Gumball? You are so uncreative. I just simply had to say that as it bugs me. So, ta-ta for reals."

Then, the program fades to black. He thought to himself about the future of his family. The question that he has in his mind is "What will happen to the Watterson, or rather What-The-Sons, in the future?" Well, what will happen to this superhero team and their normal family life? Find out in the next episode of The Amazing Gyroball!

**Hello. NRG-OVA-9000 again. Did you enjoy the fan-fiction? Do you have any questions in regards to this new superhero series? Please comment this episode in the review box down below. Feel free to type in any comment, ranging from questions to critiques. Thank you. **


	2. Episode 2: The Falling Star

**Hello everybody. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting another episode of The Amazing Gyroball. As I mentioned it before, it's TAWOG in a new superhero comic book realm, where most of your favorite characters are human mutants. Again, I got this draft from July 2012. Like the first episode, I wrote this episode from receiving the same weird dream about the television cartoon where the telekinetic hero makes jokes and saves his friends from hurling toward earth. There is one scene in this episode where it explicitly describe the scene I got frommy dream. Other than this talk about dreams, I hope that you enjoy this new episode. Also, the original concept of this work is copyrighted by Ben Bocquelet, creator of TAWOG, and Cartoon Network, its producer. **

The Amazing Gyroball

Episode 2: The Falling Stars

In the peaceful city of Elmore, where many wonders exist within this metropolitan area, lies the hero by the name "Gumball Christopher Watterson." This ordinary teen had acquired the mysterious 'gyro' power from the moped accident. With this newfound power, he takes in the superhero persona known as "Gyroball." With him and his siblings, Darwin and Anais, or rather "Goldfishman" and "Plug-girl," they formed the superhero team known as the "What-The-Sons." They began their exploit in the Market Place and found the mysterious disk, only for them to be hired by the illusive GIGA Organization, some top-secret government agency that fight against the weird evil of the world. After their application as an "official" team of specialized crime fighters, the team is resting in their normal day life. Anais is analyzing the disk that Darwin found while Gumball is experimenting with his 'gyro' power, more specifically a mean to fly in mid-air. What Gumball, in his guise as Gyroball, is doing is an improvised version of the 'gyro-ride,' which he takes it into the neighborhood sky.

"Woo Hoo!" shouted Gyroball as he is flying in mid-air.

"No fair!" said Darwin. "You got to fly."

"Yeah," said Gyroball. "Well, you can basically live in underwater forever if you want to. And you can talk to aquatic animals."

"That's because I'm a merman and it's natural for merfolks to do these kinds of things."

"Would you be quite for a moment!" said Anais with her laptop. "I'm trying to work here."

"Why work when you could just give yourself time to have fun?" asked Gyroball.

"I'm trying to figure out what's the GIGA Organization is up to." Anais glares at Gyroball with subtle anger in her eyes. Yeah, the little girl is pissed at her older brother for making a deal with an organization that wants to take her away from her family for being a genius. Gyroball realized the thing he had done to severely piss her off. He makes a gulping sound, giving out an implied thought like "I'm screwed" or something.

Before they could do anything, both Nicole and Richard come out to the front yard to see their children.

"Where's Gumball?" asked the mother.

The younger siblings become nervous, filled with dreaded feeling of their superhero secret, especially the exploit from yesterday and the GIGA Organization. Nicole, with her acute "mother sense," can know whether if they done something or not. She can essentially "mind scan" her children with her innate and highly developed maternal instinct. Luckily, Gumball in his usual attire appears behind her, saying "Here I am."

"Ah!" Nicole shriek from surprise. After this little jump scare, she resume to her calm demeanor. "Oh good. I thought that you're someone else."

Gumball gives out a confused look.

"Anyway," Nicole continued her speech. "We're going to the Falling Stars Social, where we will meet up with many other families and see the falling stars."

Upon hearing the word, "falling stars," Anais' face becomes filled with shock and fear. Not sure of whether if the content of the word itself scares her or something.

"It's going to be exciting!" Nicole squealed with excitement. As everyone, but Anais, expresses excitement for this upcoming event, they turn to the shocked face of the youngest child.

"What's wrong?" asked Gumball as he tries to be a comforting older brother to Anais.

"I will tell you later," Anais responded.

"But, you can tell us. We're family," said Nicole.

"I just want to talk about it with my brothers," said Anais.

"Alright," said Nicole. After this brevity with Anais, she continues on her talk about the Falling Star Social. "We're packing up right now. The grand event should start around 7 or 8 pm. The weather news said that the event should occur within an hour or two after the sundown."

After her brief speech on the event, Nicole called to Richard, "Richard, did you pack our stuff?"

"Yes honey!" Richard responded.

The two parents proceed to pack their camping items. Apparently, the social is a camping event in which people just enjoy their exposure to the wild, untamed nature while having a great view of seeing the "stars" falling from the sky. These stars are actually meteorites. While the parents are packing for the family trip, the children huddle up.

"Why are we huddling up?" asked Gumball.

"Because it's related to the GIGA Organization," said Anais.

"You mean the guy from the video last night?" asked Darwin.

"Yes," said Anais. She grabbed the laptop and shows her brothers the digital content of the file. "According to their Intel, they predicted that the incoming space debris will come crashing at some forest area within the Bay Area. Meaning that, the 'falling stars' as we speak will crash into the social event that we'll be going to."

"And how did you come up with this absurd theory?" asked Gumball.

"Consider this. Know that 'falling stars' is just a fancy term for 'meteor showers.' And connect 'meteor showers' to the Intel from the GIGA Organization. The space debris as they say is the upcoming 'falling stars' event."

Both brothers become stuck in terms with Anais' logic.

"It means that everyone in the social event will be in danger," said Anais.

The brothers give out smirking sound, which eventually evolves into a subtle laughter.

"It's not funny!" shouted Anais.

"Relax sis," said Gumball. "We will bring our superhero utilities, just in case of whatever you say become real. And when it comes, it's hero time!"

"Oh brother." Anais can feel the impending doom as she thinks about the falling stars.

The scene jumped to the interior of the family car. Richard is driving in the interstate highway along with the many other families that are excited for the Falling Stars Social.

"So did anything fun happened yesterday?" Nicole asked the children.

"Nope," said Gumball.

"Well. I got this fun story from the news. Apparently, there is a group of masked superheroes that fought against the notorious Finger-Printer. The other two, who are this gold scuba diver and high-tech spy-girl, just helped out the hostages. But, the one in what appears to be a motorcycling gear possesses this ability to form bubbles around objects and move them upon whim. He used it against this criminal."

"They're 'gyros,'" Gumball corrected his mother.

The younger siblings quickly shut their older brother's mouth, fearing that their superhero cover will be blown.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Nicole.

The younglings look at each other, fearing that their superhero cover will be blown. Then, Gumball began to speak with calm demeanor.

"Well," said Gumball. "There are numbers of rings formed inside the force field, which the said force field is formed around the intended object. It's like generating artificial gravity within the little 'gyros' that the masked hero has created."

"Hmpt," said Nicole. "Never knew that you were that insightful."

"Yeah," said Richard. "That kid is lucky to have a real superpower. He sort of reminds me of…"

"Don't say it," said Nicole with serious demeanor.

"Oh! Just great! Now the person that made me mortal wants me to shut up about the superhero talk."

"Just get over it. And watch out!"

Nicole's face become surprised as she noticed that Richard's driving is become off, almost to the point of driving forward within the "opposite" road. Richard quickly realized it and corrects his driving balance.

"And I thought that we're over with this things," said Nicole as she commented to herself about the superhero talk.

Finally, the family arrived at the camp site, where many other families gathered up. The gaiety of the social event is great. Everything that is planned for this moment is conveniently placed in the national park nearby the shore of the Toxic Lake and on the opposite end of the Forest of Doom. As the moon shines its light upon the surface of the Toxic Lake, it looks as if it's pristine, crystal clear with pure water. But, this beautiful sight is but an illusion that deceives the eyes of the unsuspecting sight seekers. Giving them the false impression of the lake's supposed cleanliness; some indulged themselves into its water and eventually show symptoms of having some kinds of poisoning. Ranging from possible chemical exposure to nuclear radiation, the symptoms that the unsuspecting victims get will vary. Surprisingly, human mutants were less affected to the toxicity of the water as their genetic make-up is heavily altered. This leads to speculation that mutant variants rise from toxicity of various chemical substances; hence, the mutants are nicknamed the "Toxic Children" by some local residents. Other than the beautiful sightseeing of the Toxic Lake, there are merchants selling their falling star-related products. Some of Gumball's schoolmates come to the festivity with their parents. As the gathering is beautiful, the three siblings gathered together.

"So," said Gumball. "Any status report?"

"No. Not yet," said Anais.

"Are you even sure that the miniature apocalypse will happen in this area?"

"Yes. I'm sure. We got the Intel."

"Hmm… I'm beginning to doubt that guy. He must be trolling us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that he must be playing some cruel joke on us."

"I don't think that he will do that. He's pretty serious when he encountered us from the video feed last night."

"And that's the reason why. As we recall from last night, he's pretty much open about wanting to take you away and who-knows-what will happen to you. Brain experimentation?"

"Gumball's right," said Darwin. "Who knows what the man will do to us. He pretty much left us with too much of the wild speculations on what he's planning to do."

"But what about his explicit knowledge about the 'What-The-Sons?'" Anais asked.

"What about the Watterson?" asked Richard as he randomly appeared besides them.

"What's going on Anais?" asked Nicole as she joins in.

"As an older brother, I must tell what's bugging her," said Gumball.

"Ok. What is it?" Nicole asked.

Anais becomes tensed up as her older brother is about to talk. She feared that her brother might do something dumb as she recall many of the not-so-bright moments that Gumball had in his life. Basically, she feels insecure as she cannot rely on her brother due to her experience that he might have relatively low IQ. Her heart beats as the tension builds up.

"Yeah…" said Gumball. "She thought that the stars will fall down and crash right down to the very landscape we're standing on."

Silence emanated as everyone become shocked by Gumball's answer on why Anais is showing symptoms of having some anxiety disorder. As the silence persists, the males laugh at the story while the female remained silent.

"So funny," said Richard. "How could the vast cosmos just go astray when it is in eternal fixation of harmonious order?"

"Yeah," said Gumball. "I guess that she's being too analytical to the point of scaring herself with her vast intelligence. I mean, she really had her intelligent brain let loose of the wild imagination."

"Boys!" said Nicole. "You guys should laugh about it. It's her first time seeing the falling stars. She's just scared about the idea of it."

"Oh come on, Mom. She's seven years old. She shouldn't find astronomical events to be scary."

"Yeah, sure. Like you were scared of the solar eclipse when you're twelve. You even locked the whole family up in the port-a-potty for security measures."

"Yeah. Well, I have grown up from it. I'm fifteen. And…"

"No more. We will not be talking about the eclipse." After Nicole abruptly ended her argument with Gumball, she turned to Anais. "Sweetie. Everything will be just fine. Now, let's just have a good quality family time." After comforting the sole daughter of the family, the mother glares at the rest of the family.

After this oddity, the parents leave the children to find and reserve their spot for the sightseeing of the falling stars. With the kids alone, Anais glared at her brothers.

"Just what the freak!" shouted Anais.

"What?" said Gumball. "It's payback time for the eclipse."

"You done it on yourself!"

"Yeah. But, I just want satisfaction from the eclipse. You laughed at us for believing in the Aztec lore of the solar eclipse."

"Yeah. Because it's funny!"

"Same thing should be applied to us. We should have equal share of laugh like you laughed at us for believing in the old doomsday story about the eclipse while we laughed at you for taking the falling stars idiom too literal."

"Oh come on! I have the Intel."

As the older brother and the sister argue against each other, the middle child comes in and tried to break the argument.

"Guys! Cut it out!" shouted Darwin. "We should be more concerned about our fate as the What-The-Sons."

"Fine!" said Gumball and Anais in unison.

"And besides, Gumball might have a point about the eclipse and the falling star. It would be rather hypocritical and unfair if only one side get laughed on while getting scolded for attempting to get their laugh. I mean, it's pretty much double standard that occurred in this whole thing."

Anais turned to Darwin with sheer disappointment on what he just said, although that he get his share of being the intellectual one of the three.

"Alright," said Gumball. "Back to business. We still have the superhero utilities, right?"

"Yep," said the younger siblings in unison.

"Alright. We will gear up upon signal."

"What will that be?" asked Anais.

"When the sky falls," Gumball responded as he smiles like a troll.

"Not funny!" said Anais.

The scene returns to the different location, being the spot that the parents have found and reserved. Both Nicole and Richard are sitting down and looking up to the sky, which its stars will eventually fall to earth (in the earthlings' perspective. Remember: 'falling stars' is 'meteor showers'). The mother is worried about Anais and her apparent fear of the falling stars while the father is eagerly waiting for the astronomical event that is about to occur.

"Richard," said Nicole. "I think that we should be more considerate about Anais. She looked as if she has been having a rough time."

"I won't worry about it," said Richard. "She's seven, right?"

"Her age is not the problem. It's just how she's acting today. She's convinced that the falling stars will crash right down at us."

"What? Pah shaw. The heavenly fixation of the sky wouldn't go off-balance and ensure chaos and mayhem."

"I know."

"Then why worry? Everything will be fine, just like the eclipse."

After mentioning the word, "eclipse," Richard covers his mouth as he begins to make a snickering sound, thinking on how funny that the same event is played from the day of the eclipse, but with Anais and the falling stars. Nicole glares at him with serious face.

"Right," said Richard. "Sorry. Sort of forgot."

"Really?" asked Nicole with a serious demeanor.

"Eh, no. I just couldn't help myself the irony of the situation we're in. I get that it's our fault for being silly about the whole eclipse and doomsday stuff and that we learned from our experience that astronomical events will do nothing. But, it seems that Anais just forget about the exact thing that we learned from the eclipse. That, I think, is what Gumball is trying to say."

Nicole just looked at Richard, disappointed for bringing out his bright moment, being that he's aware of the double standard in their situation. After the small chat, ringing came out of Nicole's purse. She picked up her cell phone, seeing that it's Gumball whose calling her. She picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello," said Nicole on her phone.

"Hi mom!" said Gumball's voice from the phone. "So, did you find the spot?"

"Yes. Gummypuss. Where are you?"

"I'm quite far away. Probably in the woods nearby the lake. But, don't worry. I'll take care of Darwin and Anais."

Nicole becomes puzzled from hearing Gumball as a responsible older brother.

"And also, we will be seeing the falling stars from the different location. We will meet you then. Love you. Bye."

The phone call ends. Nicole hangs up her phone.

The scene jumped to a large true by the woods near the Toxic Lake's shore. In this scene lies Gumball's cell phone being held by Gyroball. The Watterson siblings instantly become the What-The-Sons. Now, the team starts their heroic agenda.

"So, that took care of everything," said Gyroball.

"Look," said Goldfishman. He pointed to the sky with each stars falling off of their heavenly fixation. As the stars are falling, explosions are increasingly audible. This shows that today is not having a safe falling stars event that people usually think of, but rather a meteor shower pandemonium. More are being bombarded. Panic is rising amongst the campers.

"See! Told you so!" said Plug-girl.

As the three just witness the chaos from the falling stars, they nodded to each other, knowing what must be done. Gyroball creates three 'gyro-rides,' each for individual member of the team. Then, they fly off to the sky, where the stars are falling from. As they fly to the night sky, they saw a UFO firing "meteors" from different directions. These "falling stars" are actually cannonballs used by alien invaders. As the heroes discovered the truth of their world being under an alien invasion, they decided to investigate the interior of the ship. Luckily, the entrance hatch on the middle bottom of the UFO is open for any visitors. With that in check, they entered into the mobile alien fortress.

Within the alien fortress lie many weird technologies that no scientists on Earth even know they exist. The hall is crawling with starfish aliens. Yes, starfish aliens as in extraterrestrial beings that resemble as cute, anthropomorphic starfishes with what the anime fandom will call "moe kawaii." How these creatures are depicted as is a walking star with a cutesy face on the middle of their body. Their appendages are used as arms and legs, except for the fifth appendage which looks as if it's a vestigial organ. As they are walking around the interior of their space fortress, the heroic trio hid in the shadow casted by a stray cargo box. They look at the hallway until the coast is clear. As the aliens are off their sight, they are clear to go. They jumped out into the hallway and travel deep to the center of the fortress, only for Gyroball to become amazed by something that is purely out-of-the-world.

"What is it?" asked Plug-girl.

Gyroball lift his hand and pointed on the mysterious object that stuns him. The two heroes look at what he has pointed, only to reveal the giant heart-like super-computer, which is believed to serve itself as the core of the UFO. But, what is even more shocking about the techno-organic super-computer is that it projected many screens with different images. These images show footages from Earth like people running around in panic as the meteors kept bombarding the camping area. Nicole and Richard are seen running away. The father cries "I was wrong!" Other than the horror on the campsite, there are other things that really capture their attention. One of the screens depicts a blueprint for a space probe, which awfully looks like the same device that crashed on Gumball before his uprising as "Gyroball." After seeing the blueprint, the heroes saw the same man they met from last night, talking to different voices in matter of the Watterson's genius that they have been searching for throughout three years. Then, the woman in the black spy-suit is seen with beaten down crowd, assuming that the crowd consists of agents from the GIGA Organization. After the shot on the woman, the video footage plays the whole origin of the What-The-Sons, spanning from the accident to the exploit in Market Place. After the whole footage, the usual video chat program from the head of the GIGA Organization appeared in many holographic screening projections on the heart. The man begins to speak.

"So you see, Gumball," said the silhouette man. "This is the origin of your new identity as 'Gyroball.' I originally sent the probe that accidently crash you to serve as a homing beacon to the Watterson's genius, who turns out to be your sister. This might be either lucky or unlucky for you as the collision between the probe and your daredevil stunt ultimately leads you to your transformation, being that you got a latent jump start in your evolutionary course. The probe unleashed an 'evolutionary radiation,' which serves as a kind of performance enhancer. Our long search for the Watterson's genius not only lead us to the genius' true identity, but also gives birth to a new superhero. Perhaps, this superhero will become a treasured agent of the GIGA Organization. Feel free to be privileged with this great responsibility that we, the GIGA Organization, had bestowed upon you. Now, you must finish your duty to remove the alien threat from Earth. Good luck and Godspeed."

All the holographic screens projected on the UFO's power core fade off of existence. Gyroball stands in front of the heart. Not only is his hand is twitching with rage, but his 'gyro-balls' surge radiantly as the energy projectiles are fueling their power from the user's rage. With Gyroball being full of rage, he blasted his signature attack on the power core, shouting "You freak! I will get you!" While he's ranting threats against the head of the GIGA Organization, he continually throws his 'gyro-balls' at the core, drawing the attention of the starfish aliens toward him. The other heroes realize the commotion Gyroball is making.

"Gyroball!" said Plug-girl. "Stop attacking the power core. It will cause more trouble!"

After the sole female of the team shouted to the leader, the What-The-Sons find themselves surrounded by the starfish aliens. They pointed their ray guns toward the hero.

"Oh crud," said Gyroball. The aliens stare at the three. Gyroball faces Plug-girl and Goldfishman. "Ok team. Goldfishman, take down the alien army. Plug-girl, hack the computer. I will deal with the UFO from the outside."

The two heroes nodded as they understand their initiative. After planning things out for a moment, they spring into action Goldfishman takes down the alien soldiers while Plug-girl starts hacking into the computer. Gyroball leaves off to the outside of the fortress.

As Gyroball flies outside of the fortress, he sees the meteor cannons firing its ammunition down the earth. While he is watching the cannons firing meteors, he recently has thought of a plan. Upon the bright idea, he stops the motion of one meteor, coordinate the gyro's rings, and launch the meteor back to the fortress' cannon. The cannon become completely annihilated upon impact from the redirected meteor. Due to the initial success of his strategy, he continues to use the "gyro-launch" technique to severely damage the alien fortress to the point that it is unable to continue its havoc-wrecking on Earth. After dealing major damage on the fortress' outer defense and weapon system, Gyroball flies back to its interior. As he enters the fortress, he sees the invaders running toward the escape pods along with his teammates running toward the direction he exited from. He is puzzled on why his teammates and the invaders running away from the fortress, unless if there is a self-destruct sequence going on. As he quickly realized that, he saw the computer's countdown in 3. 2. 1.

The UFO explodes, bursting in radiant red-orange flame. The metal remnants of the alien fortress are falling as if they're the falling stars themselves. Three objects are hurling down the earth as if they are bowling balls that are rolling down the invisible slope. These objects are the What-The-Sons, spinning vertically toward the earth. They're screaming as they're being hurled toward the earth by its gravity.

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…" the screaming is being cut into pieces due to the speed of their vertical spin.

Gyroball temporarily positions himself normally, back and forth, with his "gyro-power." He said to Plug-girl. "So Anais." His speech is being cut by the intense velocity of their vertical spin. "How's your anxiety disorder?"

"Ha. Ha. Really. Funny," Plug-girl responded. Though like Gyroball, her speech is being broken by the high-velocity vertical spin. "Now. STOP. THIS. THING!"

So, Gyroball uses "gyro-power" to give themselves a high-velocity vertical spin in an upward direction, negating the downward spin and stopping themselves from spinning uncontrollably. As they return to normal, he uses his "gyro-rides" to lightly glide themselves toward the woods nearby the Toxic Lake's shore.

The scene jumped to the Watterson's House. Everyone enter into the living room as they become exhausted from the meteorological disaster.

"Man!" said Richard. "That was somewhat fun. Right honey?"

"Right…" said Nicole as she become stressed from the panic along with the fright of seeing her daughter's fear becoming a reality. "Well, I will just go to bed, sleep and forget everything that just happened. So good night." She walked upstairs.

"Night, honey!" Richard bid his wife a good night. Then he called to the children, "Bedtime kiddos!"

Now, the scene shifts to Gumball's bedroom, where Gumball and his siblings are together. They talked about their mission against the untold alien invasion.

"How's everyone?" asked Gumball.

"Pretty good," said Darwin. "But, those aliens looked confused when it comes to earthly customs."

"The aliens' confusion is not the only problem," said Anais. "The bigger problem is that the whole GIGA Organization might have set us up against something we're not even aware of."

"Those dirty cowards!" said Gumball with a gruff, angry voice. "He played us. He freakin' played with us like a freakin' toys. Not only are we his freakin' toys for his who-knows-what, but also other innocent lives could be unsuspecting toys to this dirty coward! I should have known that this would come. I'm sorry for making this dim-witted decision."

"It's not your fault," said Darwin. "We were in our moment of weakness this time. We couldn't win against the manipulative freak like him."

"Yeah," said Anais. "I think that I should apologize for not realizing that you're trying to do what's best for the team."

"Aww… Thanks, Anais. Thanks, Darwin." After Gumball thanking his siblings for accepting his apology, they give themselves a big, warm hug. Then, the sound of static emits from the computer, showing that the head of the GIGA Organization is contacting them.

As the program is uploading itself with random series of video footage, the silhouette man in his white office comes.

"You!" said Gumball as he become antagonistic toward him. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to congratulate you on your first mission as a government agent," said the silhouette man.

"Well, screw you and your twisted ways. You not only sent us to the freakin' who-the-freak-knows mission to the alien fortress, but also endangered our good people. You probably reward yourself as a hero that supposedly save lives of the great nation that you supposedly served. But really, you're just a stankin' freak."

Upon hearing the direct opposition from Gumball, the silhouette man laughs. The children glare at him with a seriously pissed face.

"You just don't know what you're doing. Do you, Gumball?" said the man.

"Umm… Yeah. I do," said Gumball. "Fighting against stankin' freaks that like to impose one's power over good people like you. Stankin' freak."

"You did not liken me to the lowly freaks that lurk within the darkness of our great nation."

"You said 'lowly freaks that lurk within the darkness of our great nation.' That surely fits you well. Secret 'government' organization that likes to take away geniuses from their home with their family along with the other secrecies within the shadow of the great nation. That is definitely what's going on."

"That's it!" The head of the GIGA Organization has blown his fuse. "I have been patient with you guys and this is what I freakin' get?"

"We should be saying the same thing," said Gumball. "Because of how much wrong you had done to our family ever since the last three years, the agreement between the organization and the What-The-Sons is over!"

"That's freakin' dandy for me! Because I will freakin' pull the family's genius, Anais, out of her comfy family life and institutionalize her for our purpose as an official government agencies."

"Oh! I will like to see you try!" said Anais as she expressed full defiance toward the head. "You're just nothing but an over-glorified genius snatcher that boasts on their so-called 'governance' over the great nation they serve in!"

"Oh, really?" said the man. "That will not the only things I will do to the Watterson family. I will do many other horrifying things that will utterly make you regret that directly defied our legitimate authority as a government agency. But other than the fact that you consciously denied the great nation from the welfare it needs, I wonder what will happen to your parents and even your close friends. Perhaps, it would be dandy if your parent becomes part of your What-The-Sons or even your close friends being partner-in-crime. If that's the case, I will exercise my authority as the head of the government agency. You will really, I meant really freakin' regret about your defiance toward us. We will, by chance, meet again, freakin' freak."

After the mystery man logged off his video chat program, Gumball let out his great cathartic scream of rage upon that man. This mystery man is a freakin' hole for messing with the wrong hero. But at certain timing, Nicole's voice yells, "Quiet down, Gumball! We're trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Mom!" Gumball responded. His cathartic moment being done at an inappropriate time is quite funny. Still with the problem of the GIGA Organization, the team cancelled their allegiance to them. This might lead them to become bitter enemies as the team directly opposed their questionable service to the great nation. Now, the conflict between the GIGA Organization and the What-The-Sons is made. The questions that lie in their future as crime fighters are these following: What will happen to the What-The-Sons as they made their next encounter with the GIGA Organization? What will the Organization do to the heroes' loved ones? Will their life of peace and harmony become abrupt by who-knows-what, which may most likely be related to the secrecies of the GIGA Organization? Find out more in the next episode of The Amazing Gyroball!

**With the today's episode ended, do you like this fan-fiction? Any questions regarding to the new superhero series? Please comment the review box down below. I highly suggest that you give out good commentaries that I can make out of like especially questions and critique. I will need any great commentaries like questions, serious critiques, and suggestions for the third episode. I somewhat ran out of ideas for the third episode. For those who want this series to continue, I highly suggest that you give me commentaries in the review box like suggestions on what to write for the new episode, questions on things that confuse you, and even serious critique for my writing. I will highly appreciate reviews for my superhero series. Thank you.**


End file.
